


Six Times The Losers Walked In On Reddie

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Five times the Losers walked in on Richie and Eddie in a more than friendly situation.





	1. Bev

It’s not like Richie and Eddie didn’t want to tell the other Losers that their relationship status had changed the summer after they graduated high school, the right moment just never came. They were still trying to get used to it for a solid month after Eddie had worked up enough courage and kissed Richie at the quarry one night.

Bev, as per usual, was the first to find out something was going on.

—

it had been approximately twelve hours since their first kiss that Bev noticed something was off. All of the losers had decided to go over to Bev for lunch that Sunday. She had noticed immediately that Richie was slightly quieter than normal, not enough to cause panic, but something was definitely up.

Bev took a lot of pride in her ability to read people, especially her 6 best friends. It was probably because she was paying such close attention to Richie that she noticed something was also off with Eddie.

It wasn’t the way they’d sit closer to each other than the others or the way too often touches that occurred that was cause for alarm. Those were all part of Richie and Eddie regular ‘thing’. Richie would be annoying and Eddie would push him away playfully, but today there was almost a … Hesitance behind Eddie reactions. Almost like he didn’t want Richie to move away.

Bev watched their interactions carefully for the rest of the day, noting the small differences between the two. It wasn’t until that night when the group was at Ben’s, having a game night that she got her answer.

~~~

Ben’s 18th birthday had just past and one of the gifts he had received from the rest of the Losers was a small collection of board games what they were about halfway through playing. Stan had destroyed everyone in Clue and they were about halfway through a game of monopoly, which definitely hadn’t been the best choice of game to play.

Richie, Bev, and Bill were already bankrupt with Stan and Ben almost neck in neck for first. Mike was somehow still staying in and Eddie was on his last hundred bucks.

Monopoly wasn’t the greatest game to sit around and watch so Bill had put on a movie to watch while they waited for Stan to inevitably win that game as well.

“FUCK YOU URIS.” Eddie yelled as he landed on one Stan’s properties with a hotel on it. He tossed his last few bills and the few lots he owned over to him and angrily stood from the table. Huffing over to the couch where the rest of the Losers were, he stopped and stood beside it.

“Well, at least you did better than us.” Richie laughed up at Eddie’s scrunched up face.

“Like that’s hard. You were out in like 10 turns Rich.” Bev poked at Richie’s side, Richie squirmed and rolled off the couch clumsily. He awkwardly jumped up from the floor and surveyed the room. grabbing one of the empty chip bowls from the coffee table, he held it out towards Eddie almost like he was holding something extremely precious.

“It appears we’ve run out of snacks. Care to join me in getting some refills.” Eddie rolled his eye’s and smiled as he took the bowl from Richie.

“Any requests.” He asked the room as he turned towards the kitchen, Richie following right behind.

A couple murmured no’s came from the game table and Bill threw out barbeque. Richie gave him a thumbs up as the door to the kitchen shut behind him.

As soon as the door was shut Bev turned in her spot on the couch to face Bill.

“Have you noticed anything weird with those two today?” She asked, her voice lowered so only he could hear her. Bill looked at her inquisitively, then over to the door they had just disappeared behind, then back to her.  

“No.” He said after a few seconds. “Why do you think somethings going on?” He asked her back when he noticed the unconvinced look that spread across her face.

“I’m not sure yet, I think I’m going to go ask them.” She nodded as if she had just made her mind up about a very serious topic. Bill shrugged as he watched her stand and turned on the couch to see how close the game was to being done.

Bev determinedly walked towards the door, and when she reached it she, without hesitation, pushed it open. she quickly stopped her charge when she had it open.

Richie had Eddie almost pinned against one of the kitchen counters, his hand frozen on Eddie’s cheek as the two turned to look towards the opening door. a variety of different kinds of chip bags was scattered across the counter with an open container of some kind of dip beside them.

Bev’s eye’s widened as Eddie sunk further against the counter and Richie jumped backwards holding the hand that had been touching Eddie in the air towards her.

“B-bev! Eddie had, um, dip! Yeah! Eddie had dip on his face and I was getting it off!” Richie stumbled through the sentence, pausing and looking around the room for assistance in his blatantly obvious lie.

Both Eddie and Bev looked at him in complete disbelief. Eddie shook his head and shot Bev an awkward smile before dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Dip, huh.” If they wanted to play dumb then Bev would play dumb.

“When you’re finished with the um ‘Dip’ can you hurry up and bring the chips out for everyone, I think Stan’s going to win soon.” She looked between the two once more before turning around and heading back to the living room.

she quietly crossed the room and took her seat beside Bill again. He looked over at her as she sat.

“So, Get your answers?” He asked. He was leaning over the back of the couch, in the small amount of time she had been gone Mike had gone bankrupt and Ben was about to.

“Yeah, their just idiots.” She said as Stan jumped from the table excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Stan

It had been about a week since Bev had basically confirmed her suspicions that something was going on between the two of them, and it had taken most of her will power not to say anything to either Richie and Eddie or the rest of the losers. But she had figured if they hadn’t come out and said something about then they weren’t ready yet.

The next of the Losers to accidentally find out about Richie and Eddie’s relationship status was Stan. Like Bev, Stan noticed the change, mostly in Richie, right away. Unlike Bev, he didn’t connect the change to Eddie at first. Stan had known Richie was weird for years, and just figured he was in one of those moods.

He did noticed Eddie being slightly quieter but that’s kinda just how Stan and Eddie were around each other normally, so Stan didn’t think to hard about it.

~~~

Stan’s parents had gone out of town for the weekend, and not wanting to be alone for the whole time, Stan had invited the group to sleepover that Friday night.

Mike was helping his dad on their farm early the next morning, so he was out. Bill’s parents were having a date night, so he was spending the evening with his brother, and Bev and Ben were going out, leaving just Richie and Eddie.

The three of them were stationed in Stan’s room, they had played some old game that Richie had brought but had switched to watching some YouTube videos around 11. Richie sat on the computer chair holding a bag of chips while Stan and Eddie sat on Stan’s bed. Stan had forbidden Richie to even come close to his bed when he was eating.

It was around 12:30ish when Eddie stood from his spot on Stan’s bed and stretched, announcing that he was going to sleep in the spare room beside Stans. Eddie had been allowed to sleep over at Stans, but only if he was home before 10 the next morning to go shopping with his mom.

Stan nodded while Richie made a displeased noise in protest and wheeled his chair in an attempt to block Eddie from leaving. His tactic worked for about ten seconds till Eddie basically threw the chair back in front of the desk.

Once Eddie had shut the door, Richie slumped back into his seat, using his feet to slowly rock himself back and forth. Stan curled his knees up and observed. Richie was normally pretty jittery, but this past week had been ridiculous.

A solid five minutes passed by with Richie staring off into space and softly moving in some kind of way, Stan staring at him and trying to figure out what could be different from this week to last and the distant muffled sound of running water from the bathroom as Eddie got ready for bed.

It wasn’t until a click from the door in the hallways from Eddie shutting the spare bedroom door that Stan cleared his throat nodded his head towards his computer.

“Are you going to keep staring into space or are you going to press play?” Stan asked when Richie’s head sprung up towards him. If something was wrong with Richie Stan was 100% positive that he’d bring it up himself.

Richie turned back towards the computer screen, almost like he had forgotten it was there. He shook his head and then nodded, reaching for the mouse and clicking on a video in the suggested bar.

“Of course my man, you’re gonna love this one.” Richie smiled over at Stan and grabbed a first full of chips, stuffing them in his mouth, as if everything was back to normal.

Stan nodded even though Richie had turned away from him. Stan stared at the side of Richie’s face for another few seconds until Richie commented on something in the video and Stan turned his attention to the screen.

An hour had passed since Eddie had gone to bed and Richie had finished off the bag of chips and migrated to sit beside Stan on his bed. They had been watching auto plays when Stan leaned over and closed his laptop. Richie had been dowsing off for the past fifteen minutes and Stan had decided it was time for bed.

Stan stood and headed to his closet to grab the blankets and pillows that would make up Richie’s bed on the floor. He had just started to pull the first comforter down when he heard a creak from across the room.

Richie had stood and was walking towards the door.

“Where are you goin’?” Stan asked sleepily. Richie froze with his hand on the door knob.

“I was gonna go sleep in the spare room.” He shrugged in the tensest attempt at being nonchalant Stan had ever seen.

“No. Eddie has to sleeping, you’ll wake him up if you go in there.”

“Bu-“

Stan cut him off before he could even begin to protest with one of his “looks”. Richie huffed out a breath and nodded.

“Fine then I’m going to brush my teeth, is that okay?” Richie asked sarcastically as he pulled the door open. Stan waved him off, not even wanting to waste energy replying. Richie closed to door to Stans room right as Stan dropped the blankets on the floor next to Richie’s backpack.

Stan Sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached in to Richie’s open bag and pulled out a small zip lock baggie with Richie’s toothbrush in it.

“Idiot.” He mumbled as he crossed his room towards the door. Once he was out in the hallway, he noticed two things.

Number one, the bathroom door was wide open with the lights off. Even in the darkness Stan could see that Richie wasn’t in there.

The second thing was that the Spare room door was open, and he clearly remembered Eddie closing that.

“Idiot.” He said louder then before. “Richie, I swear if you’re bothering Eddie, I’m going to kill you.” He whisper yelled into the dark hallway as he made his way to the spare room.

It took a moment for Stans eyes to adjust to the even darker room, but when they did, he was pretty sure something was wrong with his vision.

Richie was standing beside the bed, leaning over Eddie. By the way the bed barely move it seemed like he was being careful not to wake up Eddie.  He wasn’t exactly sure, but it looked like Richie was kissing Eddie’s forehead. But that couldn’t have been right.

Stan pushed lightly as he tried to lean around to conform that what he was seeing was right. The creak from the door made Richie almost fall over. He snapped his next to the side and for a solid thirty seconds Stan and Richie stared at each other from across the dark room, one with a slightly more panicky look then the other.

“Rich-“Stan started but paused when Eddie shifted in the bed.

Richie threw his finger over his lips to signal to Stan to be quiet. Stan was about to open his mouth again when Richie barreled towards him, as quietly as he could. He pushed Stan by the arms into the hallway and turned to lightly shut the door, turning the handle so that the click of the door knob wouldn’t make any noise.

As soon as the door was closed, he turned towards Stan and smiled over at him. This time Stan grabbed Richie by the arms and dragged him back to his room.

“What the hell Richie!” Stan asked as close to yelling as he could get without being to loud.

“I can explain.” Richie countered putting his hands in front of him in surrender.

“You better because right now it kind of looks like you were being really creepy with one of our best friends.” Stan huffed out, crossing his arms and raising his eye brow.

It took Richie almost twenty minutes to explain everything he wanted to to Stan, and another ten for him to convince Stan not to tell anyone else, especially Eddie about what had happened. He had just been trying to give Eddie a goodnight kiss, he had looked so cute when he was sleepy, and Richie couldn’t help it.

Eventually Stan agreed only after he had determined that Richie was being sincere and not a huge creep

And with that another one of the loser had found out about Richie and Eddie.


End file.
